


Together

by samandbucky



Series: Buddie Drabbles & Oneshots [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Evan "Buck" Buckley, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28742262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samandbucky/pseuds/samandbucky
Summary: Buck and Eddie are married. Buck is legally Christopher's dad. They're happy. Everything's going great.Until Shannon shows up, and Buck becomes a little insecure/jealous. Luckily, Eddie is there to reassure him.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Buddie Drabbles & Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107242
Comments: 6
Kudos: 463
Collections: 9-1-1 ▶ Edmundo "Eddie" Diaz / Evan "Buck" Buckley





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> 9-1-1 and 9-1-1 Lone Star comes back in five days and I am truly excited!!! :'D

“Hey, have you seen Buck anywhere?” Eddie asks nervously as he walks up to Hen in the kitchen.

“Yeah, he should be around here somewhere. Why? What’s wrong?” Hen asks, instantly seeing the worry on Eddie’s face. “Don’t lie to me either. I can see the look on your face.”

“It’s nothing,” Eddie says quickly. He looks at Hen and sighs when he sees the look on her face. “Hen-”

Hen crosses her arms against her chest in reply, and Eddie knows he can’t get out of this one.

“Look, I just-” Eddie groans. “It’s just personal shit, okay? Shannon’s come back and wants to see Christopher, and I’m not sure how Buck will take it now that he’s legally Christopher’s dad.”

“Oh,” Hen frowns. “That is… why did she come back all of a sudden?”

“I don’t know, Hen. I honestly couldn’t tell you. I haven’t seen her in like four years. Honestly, I almost forgot she existed ever since Buck and I got married,” Eddie mumbles. “Why now?”

Hen sighs. “You gonna tell Buck?”

“Try to anyway,” Eddie says. “I’m just worried he’s gonna freak out when I tell him.”

“Tell me what?”

Eddie looks over and blinks a few times when he sees Buck walking into the kitchen, Chimney following right behind him. “Where did you come from?”

“I was talking to Cap,” Buck replies, his focus on Eddie. Buck knows Eddie too well, and he knows just by the look on Eddie’s face that something’s bothering him “What’s going on, babe?”

Eddie sighs as he turns to face Buck. “Buck, I’ve gotta talk to you about something,” he says.

“That’s our cue to leave,” Hen says, walking over to Chimney.

“Wait, we don’t get to stay for this juicy gossip?” Chimney asks as Hen starts dragging him away.

Buck shakes his head at Chimney before walking over to Eddie. “What’s going on, Eds?”

Eddie stares at Buck for a moment, trying to find the words. “This isn’t going to be easy for either of us, but I have to talk to you about this because it involves Christopher,” he says. “I saw Shannon yesterday.”

“Shannon?” Buck asks, his eyes widening in surprise. “Shannon’s _here_? In Los Angeles?”

Eddie nods nervously. “Right where I don’t want her to be,”

Buck scoffs. “What the hell does she want?” He asks, already feeling the anger rising in him.

“She wants to see Christopher,” Eddie says honestly. “She wants to… be with me.”

Buck barks out a bitter laugh. “Bad news for her then. You’re kind of taken,” he holds up his finger, showing off his wedding ring, which makes Eddie smile.

“Exactly,” Eddie says, reaching over to gently grab Buck’s hand. “She’s got no chance, Buck. I’m already happily married to the man of my dreams. It’s just… the Christopher part that worries me.”

Buck sighs, stepping closer to Eddie. “Do you want her to see him?”

“She doesn’t deserve to see him. _She’s_ the one who left him,” Eddie says. “I don’t want her to show up and mess things up. Christopher has been so happy lately. He’s finally finding himself.”

“Eddie, it’s not up to either of us,” Buck says. “It’s up to Christopher whether he wants to see his mom, even though if it was up to me she wouldn’t be able to see him at all.”

“That makes two of us,” Eddie mumbles. “It’s just, Christopher hasn’t asked about her in years.”

“That doesn’t mean he isn't curious about her. She’s his mom,” Buck says. “Whether we like it or not, she’s always going to be a part of Christopher’s life, and Christopher’s happiness comes first.”

Eddie raises his eyebrows at Buck. “Since when did you become so-?”

“Shut up,” Buck laughs. “I can be serious when I need to be.”

“Which is almost _never_ ,” Eddie smirks, laughing when Buck whacks him on the arm.

“You are literally the worst husband ever, Eddie,” Buck whines, but Eddie quickly pulls him in for a kiss. Buck instantly melts into the kiss, but before the kiss can get anymore heated, the alarm goes off.

“Guess we’ll have to finish this later,” Eddie whispers, pecking Buck once more on the lips before quickly heading down the stairs to join the others in the firetruck.

“Damn alarm,” Buck mumbles before following Eddie.

They’re at a bar. These calls keep getting weirder and weirder, at least Buck seems to think so. A girl has gotten her head stuck in a car tailpipe because she was flirting with someone.

“I think I’m going to throw up,” the girl says as they work on getting her head out of the pipe.

“You don’t want to do that,” her friend tells her. “These fire guys are really hot.” She turns to Buck and smiles flirtatiously, and Buck already knows what’s coming. “Hey, are you single?”

“Actually, I’m taken, thanks,” Buck says, knowing Eddie’s eyes are on him. He gently pushes the girl back. “I also need to focus right now so my captain doesn’t cut your friends head off.”

“Do you have a Snap Chat?” The other girl asks Eddie, batting her eyelashes. Buck wants to throw up.

“No,” Eddie answers simply, barely paying attention to the girl. “I’m not your type. I have a son.”

“That’s perfect. So do I,” the girl continues

“I also have a husband,” Eddie says, turning to focus on the girl stuck.

Buck smirks. Normally Buck and Eddie are quite professional when it comes to their relationship in public, because they want to be able to focus on whatever the emergency is.

“Wha-?”

“Alright. Why don’t everybody take a step back, please? We’re trying to work here,” Chimney says, and Buck couldn’t be more grateful for Chimney at that moment.

Buck looks over at Eddie, who shakes his head in disbelief, which makes Buck chuckle.

“Buckley? You wanna get that saw for me?” Bobby asks, looking over at Buck.

Buck has to roll his eyes at Bobby saying Buckley instead of Diaz, which makes Eddie laugh in response. “ _Diaz_ ,” he corrects. “It’s been two years, Cap. When are you going to get it right?”

“He’s an old man. Give him a break, Buck,” Chimney says.

Buck laughs at that, and heads over to grab the saw for Bobby.

“Wait a minute. _He's_ your husband?”

Eddie raises his eyebrows as he looks over at the girl who had previously asked him about Snap Chat. “Yes,” he replies proudly. “He is my husband.”

“Dammit,” the girl groans. “Why are all the hot guys gay?”

Eddie snorts and then shakes his head. “Bisexual,” he corrects the girl quietly to himself, before focusing once again on getting Jennifer’s head out of the tailpipe.

They get Jennifer’s head successfully out of the tailpipe without any complications.

“These calls keep getting weirder and weirder. Is it just me?” Buck asks as he walks with Eddie.

“No. Not just you, Buck,” Eddie says, chuckling.

“So,” Buck begins as he gently brushes against Eddie. “What are we going to do about Shannon?”

Eddie sighs softly. “Uh, we’ll talk to Christopher about it. If he wants to see her, then we’ll let him see her, and we’ll give her a chance to prove she can be there for him. But, this isn’t going to be a one time thing either. If she wants to be in his life, then she’s going to have to prove to me she’ll be there for him. And, if he doesn’t want to see her, then she’s not going to be able to see him.”

“And if she doesn’t take no for an answer?” Buck asks curiously.

“We’re friends with plenty of cops,” Eddie replies as he looks over at Buck.

Buck grins. “I’m sure Athena would be more than happy to arrest her,” he says.

“Athena is not a very big fan of Shannon’s,” Eddie agrees.

Buck leans over and kisses Eddie’s cheek. “Whatever happens, I’ll be there,”

Eddie huffs. “You better be there. If Shannon’s going to be back in our lives, then I’m going to need _a lot_ of emotional support,” he says. “Come on, let’s get out of here.

Eddie doesn’t want to talk to Christopher about Shannon, but he knows that he has to. It’s his choice.

Ultimately, Christopher decides that he _does_ want to see his mom, unfortunately for Buck and Eddie. They set up a lunch date with Shannon on their next day off. 

“I’m gonna go use the restroom while we wait. I’ll be right back,” 

Buck smiles as he watches Eddie before looking back at Christopher.

“How you doin’, bud? You excited?” Buck asks, gently running a hand through Christopher’s hair.

Christopher nods his head yes. “I’m excited,” he says calmly.

“Good. I’m glad you’re excited,” Buck says. He’s too focused on Christopher to not even notice Shannon walking into the restaurant they were meeting at.

“Hi. My party is already here. The Diaz family?”

Buck’s head perks up as soon as he hears someone mention his and Eddie’s last name. He nervously looks over and his eyes widen when he sees Shannon at the entrance. Because _of course_ she would finally show up when Eddie leaves to use the bathroom. He looks over at Christopher, forcing a smile. “Hey Chris, looks like she’s here.”

Christopher instantly looks up and gasps as soon as he recognizes his mom. “Mommy!”

Buck’s heart breaks a little, but he has to remember this is for Christopher. He quickly stands up and helps Christopher out of his chair so he could greet his mom.

Shannon looks over and smiles wide when she sees Christopher. “Christopher!” She hurries over to him and pulls him into a tight hug. “Oh my God. I missed you so much. I’m so happy to see you.”

“I missed you too,” Christopher says as he hugs her back.

Buck stands there awkwardly as he allows the two to reunite, desperately wishing for Eddie to return.

Shannon finally pulls away from the hug and she smiles softly at Christopher, taking everything in. “Wow, Christopher. I can’t believe how big you’ve gotten,”

“Definitely tall enough to ride a rollercoaster now,” Buck speaks up, remembering the day of the tsunami.

Shannon looks up and blinks a few times when she sees Buck. “I’m sorry. Who are you?”

“I’m Buck,” Buck introduces himself awkwardly. “Uh, I’m-” Does Eddie want Buck to introduce himself as his husband to Shannon? They didn’t really have time to talk about this.

“Shannon,”

Buck looks over and sighs in relief when he sees Eddie walking back.

“Eddie,” Shannon quickly stands up. “I’m sorry I was late. Traffic was-”

“It’s fine,” Eddie says, cutting her off. He glances over at Buck before looking to Christopher, and then back to Shannon again. “I, uh- I see you’ve seen Christopher?”

“Yes,” Shannon smiles as she looks down at Christopher. “I can’t believe I’m seeing him again.”

“Well, I’m not one to keep a kid from seeing his mom,” Eddie says.

Shannon looks at Buck again. “You didn’t tell me you were bringing a guest,”

“ _Guest_?” Buck questions, feeling a little offended at the use of the word.

Eddie clears his throat. “Yeah, sorry. Shannon, this is… Buck. He’s my-”

“Buck’s my dad!” Christopher exclaims, grinning up at Buck.

Buck’s eyes widen slightly as he looks up at Eddie and looks over at Shannon. “I-”

“We have a lot to talk about,” Eddie adds quickly. “We should-”

“Um-” Buck hesitates before walking over to Eddie, causing Eddie to frown slightly. “This is really awkward, Eds. Maybe I should go.”

“Buck, no. You don’t have to leave,” Eddie whispers. “Christopher wants you to be here, and so do I.”

“I just feel like I’m interrupting something. We can talk about it later, okay? I’ll meet you at the house,” Buck tells him. “You’re gonna do great. It’s gonna be fine.”

“Buck, please don’t leave me alone with her. We agreed-”

“I trust you,” Buck says, gently squeezing Eddie’s arm. He leans forward and kisses Eddie’s cheek, before clearing his throat. He turns and bends down to look at Christopher. “Hey bud. I’ve gotta head out now. I’m sorry I can’t stay, but I’ll promise I’ll make it up to you later, okay?”

“Okay,” Christopher says, clearly disappointed. He gives Buck a hug.

Buck smiles as he hugs Christopher back, and then he stands up again. He looks over at Shannon. “Uh, it- it was nice to meet you,” he says, giving her a small smile. He looks over at Eddie once more before turning and leaving the restaurant.

“So,” Shannon says. “Shall we sit down? We have a lot to discuss.”

Eddie sighs. “Alright. But just so you know, Buck really is his dad and he’ll be involved in any decision that involves Christopher,” he says as he helps Christopher sit back down in his seat.

“Who is that guy? Where did he come from?” Shannon asks as she sits down.

“We met through work,” Eddie begins to explain. “We both work at 118. We’re kind of… together,”

“Kind of together?” Shannon asks, frowning at Eddie.

“Okay, we’re married,” Eddie says as he sits down in his own seat.

“I'm sorry. Did you say you’re _married_?” Shannon asks with disbelief.

“What do you think was going to happen after you left? I wasn’t going to move on?” Eddie asks. He glances at Christopher and instantly tries to calm himself down. He can’t get upset, because if he does, Christopher will get upset and that’s the last thing he wants when they’re supposed to have a nice dinner. “Hey, have you figured out what you wanted to eat, Chris?”

Christopher nods. “I want chicken nuggets and fries,”

Eddie smiles, not surprised by Christopher's choice of food. “That’s a good choice,”

“Papa thought so too,” Christopher says.

“Well that makes a lot of sense, huh? Papa helped you pick that out,” Eddie chuckles.

Shannon clears her throat and looks over at Christopher. “So, Christopher, how have you been?”

Eddie watches carefully as Christopher starts talking to his mom, wanting to make sure that Christopher is happy and that he isn’t uncomfortable with her being around.

The dinner goes well. It’s awkward between Shannon and Eddie, but they try to focus on Christopher rather than themselves.

“You didn’t have to pay,” Shannon says. “I could have gotten it.”

“My treat,” Eddie says sincerely. He stands up, grabbing his phone to check to see if he has any messages from Buck, but there’s none, surprisingly. “We should get going. Christopher has school tomorrow.”

“Eddie,” Shannon stands up as well. “You still haven’t answered my question.”

Eddie sighs, reluctantly looking at Shannon directly. “I don’t know, Shannon. Things went well tonight, but I have to talk to Buck about everything and-”

“I’m his mother. I should be able to see him,” Shannon argues. “He clearly wants to see me.”

“You left him,” Eddie hisses, before taking a deep breath, nervously glancing at Christopher. “I want what’s best for my son. I’m not saying no. Okay? You’re just… Shannon, going to have to prove to me that you’re going to be there for him. I- we have to get going. Maybe we’ll have dinner again soon. Chris, you ready?”

“Are we going to go see Papa?” Christopher asks, pushing himself out of his seat, which makes Eddie smile. He loves seeing Christopher progress more each day, even if it’s just little things.

“Yeah bud. We’re going to go see Papa. Say goodbye to your mom first,” Eddie says.

Eddie allows Christopher to say goodbye to Shannon before scooping him up in his arms protectively. “We’ll be in touch,” he says to Shannon before walking out of the restaurant.

As they’re walking out of the restaurant, Eddie’s phone rings.

“Hello?”

“Dude, please tell me you’re almost done,” it’s Chimney, which confuses Eddie a little because Chimney almost never calls him on his cell phone like this.

“Uh, yeah? We’re just walking out of the restaurant right now. Why?” Eddie asks curiously.

“Because you need to come pick up your husband, he’s driving us crazy,” Chimney complains.

“Oh, God. What has he done now?” Eddie groans, walking over to his car. 

“He came over and started ranting about Shannon, and- just listen-”

Eddie blinks a few times and then he starts hearing Buck’s voice loud and clear.

“I’m an idiot, Mads!” Buck whines, and Eddie can only imagine how dramatic Buck is being right now. ‘I left my husband with his ex, and she’s trying to steal him from me!”

“He’s been like this for twenty minutes. We probably shouldn’t have given him the beer,” Chimney says.

Eddie rolls his eyes. “That’s great. I’m on my way,” he says. “Try to contain him until then. No more beer. I’ve got Christopher with me.” He hangs up on Chimney and then he opens the car door and puts Christopher in the backseat, buckling him up. “Christopher, your father is going to be the death of me.”

Christopher giggles, which makes Eddie laugh. “Let’s go save your Papa,” he shuts the door.

Eddie gets to Maddie’s house. He takes Christopher with him, because he wanted to see Aunt Maddie.

“Hey guys. Come in,” Chimney says. “How was dinner?”

“It was fine,” Eddie says. “Where’s Maddie? Christopher wants to see his favorite aunt.”

“She’s with the demon,” Chimney says, leading the way into the living room, and points to the couch where Buck is currently sprawled out on his stomach, looking miserable, Maddie sitting on a chair, but she instantly sits up as soon as she sees Chimney walk in with Eddie and Christopher.

"Thank goodness you're finally here," Maddie says.

Eddie sighs. “I told him he didn’t have to leave,” he says, before handing Christopher over to Chimney. “Evan Diaz, you’re an idiot.” He walks over to his husband.

Buck blinks a few times and looks up. He sits up quickly, and groans. “That was a bad idea,”

“You’re an idiot,” Eddie repeats, bending down slightly to get a clearer look at Buck. “Buck, come on, why’d you leave the restaurant? We agreed it would be all of his together.”

“Because I felt like I was interrupting something between your family,” Buck admits. “I regretted leaving as soon as I left, because even though I trust you with my life, I do not trust that woman as far as I can throw her. She gives me a bad vibe. Don't tell Christopher I said that.”

Eddie chuckles. “Babe, nothing happened. We just talked. She talked with Christopher,” he says. “Honestly, now that she knows I’m married, I don’t think she’ll try anything.”

“You really believe that?” Buck asks, frowning slightly.

“I want to believe it,” Eddie says, sighing. “Christopher was so happy seeing his mom again, and whether we like it or not, she’s going to be a part of his life. So, I really need you to stop being an idiot so we can get through this together as a family.” He slowly moves onto the couch beside Buck.

“You know, that’s the third time you’ve called me an idiot in less than three minutes,” Buck points out.

“Well, maybe if you stopped being an idiot then-”

“While this has been fun and all,” Chimney speaks up, walking over to the two. “Maddie and I were kind of in the middle of something before we were so rudely interrupted.” He looks at Buck.

“Okay, that’s gross. I don’t need to know the details of my sister and her boyfriend having sex,”

“What?” Chimney asks. “No. God, Buck. We were getting dinner ready! Get your head out of the gutter.”

“Oh thank God,” Buck sighs in relief. “Because that’s a truly horrible mental image I did not need.”

Eddie laughs, and stands up, gently pulling Buck with him. “We’ll get out of your hair,” he says. “Besides, I’ve got to get Christopher home and get him in bed. As well as this one.” He nods towards Buck.

“Excuse me. I don’t have a bedtime. I’m an adult!” Buck complains as he leans against Eddie.

Eddie huffs out a laugh, shaking his head fondly at his husband. “Really? Is that so? Some people would disagree with that statement, Evan,”

Eddie will have to worry about the Shannon situation later, he’s got a kid and a husband to take care of.


End file.
